Harley's New Toy
by qternalanimator
Summary: Joker has been kind to Harley and given her Haly's circus. There is only one catch, he wants unique performers beaten and broken to sell off to the highest bidder. Harley's first unique addition is Zatanna, will Zatanna hold out under the torture or will she be the first of our heroes broken and sold to the highest bidder.Nightwing x Zatanna with some added Kid Flash x Artemis
1. Chapter 1

"Throw her in the tank over there!" came the shrill demand. There was some resistance and confusion and then the voice was heard again, "Don't stand there looking at me like I'm a mime! Mister J told me I need to keep her occupied so she can't escape! Do it!"

The voice peaked in its tone and almost instantaneously two larger oafs hoisted a large writhing sack into a tank they normally used for the high divers stunts.

"You stand watch! I gotta go freshen up for Mister J and show him my ring mistress outfit!"

Her mind was almost incoherent but survival instinct did not need much thought. She felt the water drenching the bag and flailed her arms about to break free. Her arms were firmly locked behind her, three sets of handcuffs cinched her arms quite firmly. She kicked as well, uncertain of how deep the water was. Her feet and legs were bound just as tight.

_Get out of this now_

Finally her mind was clearing as she heard a voice, the voice of her father in her head urging her to live. She opened her eyes wide and writhed about in the water so much that it looked like a storm at sea. She was about to lose all faith in her attempts when she looked above her. The sack was small and it wasn't entirely closed. She stretched out, pushing against the binds of the sack until they gave way and the sack opened.

Now out of her small prison she needed leverage to keep herself above water, she found though that if she was on her toes she could just keep her nose above water. That was all that was needed as her mouth was gagged.

Taking her first breath of fresh air stung, her lungs stung and she couldn't remember clearly why. She remembered she was going for lunch with the girls again, after Raquel's party all the girls had agreed that life was too short and they would meet up more often. The road she was on had been closed and she was told by quite a burly street worker that she had to take a short cut through the alleyway. Which was blocked by a large gift… which exploded…

_Zatanna, you should have realised…_

Zatanna remembered that after the explosion a sack was thrown over her head and then she must have been hit as well. She noted the burly clown before her and suddenly saw her burly street worker guiding her down the alleyway. She felt foolish and if she were not concentrating so hard on at least keeping her nose above water then she would have shook her head as well.

"TADA! Mister J is gonna love me in this!"

Zatanna scanned through the dusky surroundings to where the voice was emanating from. There was a trailer and in the doorway wearing a top hat and ring leaders red jacket was.

"Presenting! The new! The improved! Harley's Circus. Freaks a plenty and for sale to the highest bidder! Mister J is just the best for giving me my own circus! I think the look suits me." Harley Quinn twirled around in jubilation, until she stopped and looked Zatanna in the eyes.

"Oh, she escaped." She pulled the cane from her side, it had the head of a jester as the grip. She looked at the clown who was meant to be her guard. He looked back at her, not certain of what to expect. Like a twig she snapped and began striking the man repeatedly.

"WHY… DID… YOU … NOT .. TELL … ME! I … SHOULD … FEED … YOU .. TO … THE … LIONS!"

Harley's tirade was vicious and you would almost assume that the large clown would be able to defend himself but he simply cowered under the abuse of the slight and maniacal woman. Zatanna looked around, trying to find some way to take advantage of this distraction. She tried to see what slack the rope and cuffs around her legs had. It was almost minor. Not enough for her to bend to get her arms over her legs, never mind the fact that her arms were cuffed past her wrists so they would never bend anyway. Being gagged wasn't exactly helpful either. She could only watch and wait, this pained her.

How long till someone noticed she was missing, how long till someone came to save her if she couldn't save herself. Would Nightwing notice she was gone?

Whilst Zatanna mulled over her options in her mind, Harley had stopped taking out her frustrations and had walked over to the edge of the pool. She leaned against the edge and rested her head in her hand quite casually.

"Mister J says I need to break you, he told me he had full faith in me. You hear that? He trusts me," Harley cooed happily as she spoke to Zatanna, her expression suddenly drew on a dark tone as she smirked: "I'm gonna use all of my know how to make you forget and be a toy to be sold for Mister J. You'd draw a high price and then who knows, maybe that would mean Mister J would take me somewhere fancy to eat. Buy my some new clothes too!"

* * *

Artemis closed the door behind her; she heard the familiar quick steps of Wally coming to the door. He locked eyes with her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Having to pretend she had been dead had made him value her all that more deeply.

"And how was the ladies get together?" Wally asked and took hold of her hand, leading her to the lounge so that she could sit down.

Artemis bit her lip: "It was good, but Zatanna wasn't there."

"League business?"

Artemis shook her head: "That's the thing, she had sent me a message to say she was on her way. Then she never arrived."

Wally sat on the couch and pulled Artemis onto his lap, he thought hard for a minute or two: "Maybe she ran off for a secret rendezvous with Nightwing. They do have a history." Wally raised an eyebrow and grinned sheepishly. Artemis clicked her tongue and elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. She had this deep seated feeling that something was wrong. Even if Zatanna had gone off to see Nightwing, she would have told Artemis the truth anyway and not lied about it.

"If it were me that just didn't arrive when we promised to meet up, would you just laugh it off and think I'd gone to do something like visit my mom rather?" Artemis asked in an attempt to steer Wally back on track.

He tightened his grip on her and buried his head in her back: "I'd be getting the entire League to comb the Earth for you."

Artemis stroked his red hair and smiled: "Well then can we at least check if anyone has seen her? Please Wally, she's my friend."

* * *

Zatanna's nightmare had only just begun to get worse. Harley had summoned the other half of the pair of clown goons and had ordered them to climb into the pool once they saw she could no longer hold herself up. Zatanna had been gripping onto the last remnants of energy she had until eventually her legs gave way. The two lackeys waded clumsily through the water and hoisted her into the air, they carried her through what seemed like a large trailer park all the way to where Harley Quin had emerged earlier.

The clown who had been beaten up earlier knocked on the trailer door.

"WHAT?!"

The two men cowered at the sound of her voice. Harley swung the door open and it almost flew clean off of its hinges. She looked at the sight before her and sighed: "Bring her inside boys. Time to check if she's got anything useful in her pockets!"

Harley stepped aside and Zatanna was tossed onto the floor of the trailer, she landed with a heavy thud and could do naught but remain motionless. Harley closed the door and locked it carefully behind her.

"You know, the way Mister J talked about you. I got jealous, thought of all the ways I could make you seem unappealing to Mister J. Thought I could even cut you with this nice knife here that Mr J gave me." Harley took a silver blade off a table and slowly brought the knife closer and pressed it against Zatanna's cheek. Zatanna felt her skin wanting to tear and to smart, she held glare of defiance in her eyes. She would not let Harley have her way.

"You're looking at me in the same way that old man Haly did before I killed him. I hate that look!" Harley pressed the knife down hard enough to cut Zatanna's cheek; a line of blood began to emerge as Harley got up to wipe the knife down till it shone again.

"Next time I may just accidentally aim for your neck, Mister J wouldn't mind. He values me too much," Harley reassured herself as she began to pat down Zatanna's pockets to ensure she had no tracking device on her.

Zatanna's breath was ragged, her cheek stung bitterly. It was her first warning in this hellish circus, she thought back to what Harley had said.

"… _old man Haly did before I killed him."_

Nightwing surely would need to hear about this, if he ever found her, if she ever escaped. The first inklings of fear began to cling to her mind. She needed out of this circus of horror. She needed out of here right now.

**Please rate and review, I was initially doing this as a story with an OC but I wanna keep it all original you know. Thanks for taking the time to read. Young Justice does not belong to me, this is merely me showing my appreciation and love through fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and the watches and favourites! I got so excited seeing it all that I had to get writing! Here is chapter two now! Just for all of you! Remember I do not own Young Justice, this is merely a fanfiction showing my love and appreciation for the series!**

Chapter 2

The only people at headquarters to receive Artemis and Wally were Aqualad, Nightwing and Connor. M'gann had committed herself to further training with her uncle and was out for the day. Then there was of course school and extracurricular activities that kept the rest of the team busy.

"Wally, Artemis. To what do we owe this visit?" Kaldur extended his hand and greeted Wally warmly.

"Well, jeez, have you heard from Zatanna since yesterday? Anybody?" Artemis asked with unease, she had decided to wait until the next day until she alerted the League. She didn't want to go and light a fire when one wasn't necessary.

Kaldur and Connor both looked in Nightwing's direction, they all knew of the history between the two of them. Whenever he was questioned though, Nightwing swore there was nothing more than friendship between them.

Nightwing shifted under the watchful eye of his friends: "She's not part of our team anymore remember, she's with the League now. That would be the smarter idea to check there. But, out of interest, why are you asking?"

Wally gripped Artemis' hand as he spoke: "The girls were all supposed to meet up yesterday; Artemis got a message from Zatanna saying that she'd be there soon but she didn't arrive."

"She could have been called out on League business; did you think that one through?" Connor added, voicing what Wally had thought and what Nightwing and Kaldur were thinking now.

Artemis rolled her eyes and folded her arms: "I'm not that short sighted! I contacted Black Canary last night and asked her whether Zatanna had arrived and she told me that there was no record of her going in to headquarters anytime that day. If I'm wrong then I'll admit it but…"

Nightwing stepped slightly back from the crowd; he wasn't willing to lose composure. One of the many things he had learnt from Bruce was to remain stoic until he had all the facts. However sceptical Kaldur and Connor were, he couldn't help but want to believe Artemis. This was unlike Zatanna. He couldn't allow himself to show too much concern though, he had to keep himself professional and not allow his emotions to take too much control right now.

"Nightwing?"

Four sets of eyes were looking in Nightwing's direction. He had not just distanced himself a little; he had separated himself entirely and was wringing his hands together. In his attempts to play it cool he had given himself away entirely. He stood up and cleared his throat: "We could patrol. We can go out in pairs and search for Zatanna. Strictly optional of course."

Wally couldn't help but smirk; he edged himself around and next to his friend. He nudged him in the ribs: "Not feeling so _traught _when it's your girl huh?"

"She's not my girl," Nightwing answered coolly and walked to the computers, trying to see if she had been identified on a camera anywhere rather than sit there and give away that he may just be more concerned than expected.

* * *

How long had it been?

Zatanna could not see any light, she had no clock to give her an indication of the time and she had no access to even a window. She had been forced into a chest and it had been firmly locked. It was as if they considered her to be someone akin to Houdini as well as a magician. Her body ached from the contortion and her cheek had grown numb from the cut. She had managed no solid sleep but had attempted to rest her eyes. She could not allow herself to become distressed.

_I'll find an opening… Someone will find me … I'll find an escape… Someone will rescue me…_

These words were slowly becoming her mantra. She remembered sending Artemis that message, she hoped in great desperation that her friend would inform someone that she had never actually arrived.

Zatanna could hear movement outside; she strained herself to hear exactly what was going on.

"Apparently the Joker wants her ready soon."

"How's the boss lady gonna do it?"

"Shhhh, we don't talk about the boss lady. You wanna get beat again?"

Zatanna's eyes widened, what were they wanting to get her ready for? How would they do it? She recalled Harley telling her that she'd fetch a good price.

_Wait, am I being sold?_

As this dawned on Zatanna, she had little time to continue her musings. The chest she was in had suddenly sprung to life. It was as if someone had turned on a washing machine and thrown her in it. The chest shook violently, inside Zatanna battled to brace herself as she was tied so firmly. Her body was like that of a ragdoll, except this ragdoll had bones and flesh and could feel the pain as she was being jostled about.

"Hah hah hah hah! Do it more! Oh I bet she's simply petrified!" came Harley's voice from outside.

Zatanna shut her eyes tight and tried to elicit a scream from her dry pallet. Having been gagged for so long, her throat had become incredibly dry. She wasn't even sure she had a voice anymore. The shaking of the chest became vicious and eventually reached its climax when it seemed like she was being rolled somewhere. The effort to roll the chest was immense and the impact shot right through Zatanna's body whenever the chewst was turned. Tears began to well in her eyes.

_No, no, no, no, no… I'll find an opening… Someone, someone will … _

She could not even complete her mantra as her body gave up on her, she slipped out of consciousness. She didn't mind, it was better than this right now.

* * *

Nightwing was coordinating the search for Zatanna. He had wanted to be out there with everyone but Wally had urged him to stay rather. Wally had told him that the best way for him to help would be through his impeccable coordinating skills, admittedly Nightwing secretly agreed. He had found some solace in the fact that Bruce had agreed to assist the search, after all he had promised Zatanna's father that he would look after her. Bruce never backed down from his word.

"_This is Aqualad and Superboy; we've checked the area around Gotham Academy. No sign of her, where shall we proceed to?"_

"_Kid Flash checking in with my lady Artemis *OUCH* Fine, just Artemis. We've looked in the area around where she used to live. Nothing there either."_

As the team reported in, Nightwing checked the vicinities off on his map. He just couldn't understand how she would vanish, or who would take her for that matter.

* * *

Zatanna opened her eyes, her eyelids felt heavier than what she remembered.

_I'm … I can't believe I'm still alive …_

She took stock of where she was. She looked above her and saw a yellow and red striped cloth ceiling. She saw ropes, poles and chairs all around her. She was in the circus arena. She remembered coming to the circus and being fascinated by the performers, now sitting here in the ring… she felt small.

"That wasn't very nice of you to faint like that!"

Zatanna felt a grip on her hair and her head jerked back, cold steel pressed against her other cheek and she felt the rasping breath of Harley on her other cheek.

"How about a give you another one," Harley said in a low tone, Zatanna could feel something running down the pattern of the previous cut; Harley licked her wound like an animal. Zatanna suddenly felt a surge of energy in her repulsion and tried to pull away. Her arms had been unbound, but she was now buckled into a chair. There was a belt around her neck to keep her facing forward; all up her legs and arms there were belts. She had never been so secured in a chair before. But at least her arms and legs were no longer bound together.

Harley let go of her hair and stepped around Zatanna in deliberation: "Mister J is pushing for me to finish with you. He's already not impressed that your face has been messed up."

Harley stood there with her hands on her hips: "Harley you stupid fool, how will we fetch a price for damaged goods. Harley I thought you wouldn't screw up. Harley if you keep disobeying me I will have to come here again…"

As Harley finished, a smile beamed across her face and she clasped her hands together: "You hear that? Mister J worries about me? But only when I screw up… So …" Harley pulled out her knife again and looked at Zatanna with a dark longing. "I'm just… You see I need Mister J around, so I'll just need to screw up again."

With no second guessing herself, Harley pulled the blade across Zatanna's other cheek. Zatanna's skin seemed to scream at her, the tears sprung up again.

_No, no, don't cry, no… I can't…_

Seeing Zatanna's tears was a cause for celebration for the demented girl. She proceeded to leap around Zatanna and clap her hands. It was as if she had won the lottery.

"It's working! It's working! La, la, la! It's working!" Harley chimed in a merry tune. She lost herself in the moment but then stopped to approach a wooden table. Zatanna, through blurred vision could see the girl pick something up. Her entire body grew rigid. She was afraid Harley was going to tear her limb from limb before someone could rescue her.

_Your mind is being consumed by fear. Harley needs you alive._

_I know, but she's going to kill me!_

_Relax! She wouldn't…_

The harder Zatanna tried, the more unaware she was becoming of how much Harley was succeeding.

Harley grinned and lifted what she had in her hand to eye level: "Here's a present, just for you."

If you were attentive enough, you could hear Zatanna's muffled screams all throughout the circus camp.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 2! Please read and review and so forth! I look forward to hearing what you think of this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters today! Shew, I am either crazy or rather driven! Remember I do not own Young Justice, this is just a fanfiction to show my love for the awesome series!**

Chapter 3

_No, no, no, no, Leave that alone! No, no, no, no!_

If Zatanna were not gagged, that would be what the incoherent muffles would have meant. Harley held a watch in her hands. Not just any watch though, and that was the problem. It was Zatanna's father's old watch. She had found it lying next to his dresser the day she packed her things and left home. Her father had cherished the watch greatly as it had been a gift from his wife, Zatanna's mother. The brown leather strap was worn around the edges but the actual face of the watch had been the beauty of it. The mechanisms were visible that gave the watch life. This watch was all she took of her father… and her mother. And seeing it in Harley's hands was enough to tip her over the edge. Zatanna screamed and tried desperately to manoeuvre the gag from her mouth. If she could speak, if she could cast a spell…

"Now," Harley swung the watch before Zatanna like a pendulum, "Imagine what your poor mother would say if she knew what you forced your father to do. If your mother were alive you would have left her a widow."

Zatanna's screams subsided, the words coming out of Harley's mouth stung with every syllable. Harley noted this and began to swing the watch harder, "And don't forget your poor father. Because of you, he had to sacrifice his own life. A life in which he could have seen you grow old and live happily. Nooooo, Zatanna knew better. You could control a magician years older than you! Hah! Stupid little girl you were."

_She's… right…_

_NO SHE WANTS YOU TO THINK THAT_

_I'm… an embarrassment to my family_

_SNAP OUT OF IT_

Harley suddenly embraced Zatanna, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. The sudden change threw off Zatanna's perception. Harley placed the watch on Zatanna's lap. This gesture confused Zatanna, but at the same time she was put at ease.

"There, there. It must be difficult for you. All that guilt, all that shame. I understand. You can cry if you need to. It'll be good for you." Harley sounded genuinely interested and it was as if she was tapping into a more human side of her. Zatanna was tired, hungry and confused. She was not sure if it was even natural for her to be arguing with herself mentally like she was doing a lot more. Harley stroked her hair and her hand ran down Zatanna's face to feel her pulse.

"I'm just so glad you're calming down now," Harley said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Zatanna as she stood up in front of her.

"Cause that makes this a lot more dramatic," Harley grabbed the watch again and threw it to the ground. One of the circus performers had appeared in the tent and threw Harley her jester cane. Harley caught it and proceeded to smash the face of the watch.

"YOU … DON'T … DESERVE… TO … HAVE … SUCH … NICE … MEMORIES!" Harley exclaimed between the strikes she made on the watch. Zatanna could hear the cracking, she saw the bits flying. Her psyche was breaking into just as many bits, she wanted to hang her head and shut this out. She wanted to shut the world out. Zatanna's eyes wore a look of bewilderment as tears streamed down her face. Her cheeks stung from the saltiness, reminding her of the power Harley had in this place.

_I just want to get out of here; I just want to be found._

_She won't let that happen, you can already tell. She's going to wear you out very soon._

_No, Nightwing will find me. Artemis will have told him I never arrived. He'll find me._

* * *

The search had been given up for the day. This left Nightwing on edge, he'd gotten infuriated with Tim and called the boy useless in front of senior League members. Batman had immediately delivered a swift blow to Nightwing's gut which caused him to double over gasping.

"I'll have none of that," Batman said sternly. His word was absolute, Nightwing knew that, Batgirl knew it and so did Robin. Nightwing glared at his mentor in a way a frustrated child glared at a parent.

Kaldur stepped forward and placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder: "Go home."

Nightwing knew he was defeated when Kaldur decided to assert that quiet but firm dominance he has as a leader. Nightwing looked nobody in the eye, he simply picked himself up and headed directly for the zeta tube.

When Nightwing was home, he was simply Dick. He placed his gear into a drawer and pulled out his basketball gear. Dick Grayson was tired and confused; Zatanna and he were nothing more than friends now. Why was he getting so easily riled with this situation? Had she and he left issues unresolved? No, surely not.

"If anything, I hate feeling helpless," he muttered to himself as he combed his hair back.

As he made his way to the basketball court that Bruce Wayne had installed in Dick's new home, he reflected on what led to him being punched in the gut. He could already tell it was going to leave a mark.

"_Nightwing, have you checked security cameras en route to where the girls were meeting?" Tim had enquired quietly. He felt awkward asking Nightwing if he had covered all the bases. Surely having been under Batman's guidance for so long would have meant that Nightwing would have of course done this, but this time Nightwing hadn't._

"_I'm not stupid," Nightwing had snapped._

"_I… I didn't mean," Tim was back tracking quickly, already berating himself mentally for the stupid question. Nightwing rolled his eyes and stood up to his full height._

"_Look at you, cowering like that. You're a pathetic excuse for a Robin," Nightwing had said the words just as Batgirl had entered with Wondergirl, Kaldur, Connor and Batman._

Dick showed physical discomfort at the memory, reflecting on it was uncomfortable.

"Dammit," Dick pulled out his phone wanting to text the boy an apology. Instead though, his "business" line rang.

"Hello?" Dick said casually since he was out in the open.

"Sup dude, Tim and Barbara just checked some camera footage and they found something interesting. Sending it now," Wally's voice was on the other end of the line. There was a moment of silence and then Wally continued: "Sent! Dude, calm down today and then come in tomorrow. I get why you're acting the way you are but seriously? Not cool, or as Impulse would say 'Don't crash the mode' "

Dick opened up the file that was sent to him and watched the video footage, clear as day he saw Zatanna being directed down an alley way, a moment or two later there was an immense cloud of dust.

**Thanks again for all the views, favourites, rating, watches! Ahhhh, you dunno how happy it makes me and how driven I am to write! Please keep on reviewing! It means alot to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a very emotional ending to Young Justice here is my fourth chapter. I decided to do it in tribute to Kid Flash, just because it felt right and all. Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites and everything! It means alot and keeps me going! I do not own Young Justice, I simply do my part to show my love of the fandom and help keep it alive.**

Chapter 4

Artemis was up early, she had found herself unable to sleep and unable to sit still. It was as if Zatanna's disappearance had reaffirmed within her the belief that life was, in fact short. She sat on the ledge by the window and stared out into the darkened street. Only the stars and the moon gave light to the environment, Artemis felt comforted by the silence. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees.

"It wasn't … It wasn't…"

As she looked to where the voice was coming from she saw Wally sprawled out in bed, clearly dreaming about being accused of something. Her entire face softened as she watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Even with how concerned she was over Zatanna and Nightwing, Wally simply knew how to ease the mood.

"Even while he sleeps," Artemis shook her head and smiled to herself. She wondered how she would react if he was ever taken from her, even the thought knotted her stomach and she felt nauseated. Who she was today was thanks to Wally, he had always been there for her. She would give up her entire self if anything ever happened to him.

She put her feet back on the ground and gingerly climbed back into bed. She fit perfectly under his arm. She sighed and shut her eyes, albeit not because she was sleepy.

"Errrr, babe?"

Artemis opened her eyes to Wally rubbing one eye and looking at Artemis half asleep. She brought her hand up to his face and placed it gently on his cheek. She cleared her throat: "Wally, I love you. I know I don't say it much, but I do."

Wally opened his eyes a little wider and pulled her in closer: "Babe, I love you too. And don't sweat it, I know you love me." He yawned and his eyes closed again as he drifted off to sleep. Artemis couldn't help but be drawn in by the warmth of his body and the steadiness of his breath. She slowly found herself asleep as well.

* * *

Dick sat at his computer, he played the video again. He still had no clear idea of who had led Zatanna down the alleyway in the video, never mind he didn't know where this alleyway was. He glanced at the corner of the screen and noted the time 03:20 a.m. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

"An all- night stay awake will not help Grayson," he muttered to himself and rubbed his eyes. However much every fibre in his being wanted to continue combing for details in the video, Wally's words rang in his mind.

"…_Dude, calm down today and then come in tomorrow. I get why you're acting the way you are but seriously? Not cool…"_

Dick wondered when his friend had grown up so much; once all this was done he'd invite him over for a friendly game of basketball. He'd actually invite Zatanna, Artemis and Wally over. He was never big on company at his private place but that was simply Bruce's influence over the years.

He glanced over at the wall in front of him; he had this habit of taking photos of himself with his comrades. Especially when they were not aware of whom he was. He saw the picture he took of himself with Artemis when it was her first day of school. He saw the first one of him with Wally, and there he was with Zatanna. When he took each of those pictures he had said the same thing to them.

_We'll smile about this one day._

Dick switched of his computer and made his way to his bedroom; he found his bed beckoning him eagerly. He made no effort to pull the sheets over him; he simply surrendered to the call of rest that was consuming him.

"I'll find … Zee; I'll find… promise…" He muttered a promise just before the sounds of snoring filled the room.

* * *

Harley was becoming quite varied in her ways to manipulate Zatanna's emotions. After having destroyed the girl's watch she had actually recorded the incident to play over and over again to Zatanna. This continual reminder of Zatanna's further failure to keep anything from her family safe had rendered the girl still. Even her strong desire to want to escape was waning. It was early morning and Harley had gotten some of her trapeze artists to tie Zatanna to the swings that were used for the trapeze act. Again she was heavily bound by rope and now she swung from the swings as if she herself was a pendulum lulling others to sleep.

No thought entered her mind, no word was muttered. She just could not sleep. Her stomach growled ferociously at her, it reminded her that she had not had a decent meal in… She wasn't even aware of how long she had been here. Had it been a month? It felt like a year… no, she felt how her heart was heavy like a stone and how her body was weak and lifeless. It felt longer than a year.

She watched the world through half lidded, heavy eyes. The moon shone through a minor hole in the tent. Was it night? Was it early morning? She shut her eyes, hoping to beckon on sleep. Her body denied it at every attempt.

_If you sleep you may just become comatose or die_

_If I say awake, I'll die anyway_

_But the team, they'll find me_

_No, no they won't find me. They would have been here by now. Artemis, Wally, Dick, Connor… all of them… they aren't looking for me… I'm going to die here._

Zatanna's thought echoed only through her mind. It was a chilling voice within her that was slowly beginning to break down her will to fight against Harley. She didn't know why she was thinking like this, but it was a deep scar in her heart whenever she spoke like this to herself.

_Do I really mean that little to them?_

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable! Please rate and review! I always appreciate that! ANd let all us Young Justice fans remember this, "Heroes Never Die"**


	5. Chapter 5

**You all honour me with the views, favourites and reviews! Here's another chapter for you all! You spur me on to write more!**

**I do not own Young Justice, I simply am a fan who wants to help keep the fandom alive.**

Chapter 5

Dick woke up with haste. He wasted no time with returning to his desk. He played that same video over, he paused it on the individual with Zatanna. He zoomed in on the figure's arm. Polished up the image as much as he could and found what had plagued his sleep.

"Thank you Bruce," Dick muttered in recognition of who showed him how to do all this. He captured the image and immediately called through to whomever he could reach at headquarters.

"Nightwing?" came the masculine voice at the other end.

"Connor, I have an image I want you to scan against our database. The guy who led Zatanna down the alleyway had a tattoo. I want to know what it is and who specialises in that type of tattoo." Dick explained everything to Connor as he sent through the image, "Is that okay?" He was well aware of yesterday's behaviour and hoped that by being more amiable, he may just repent for it.

"Alright, yeah. You showed me how to do this a while ago. You alright today?" Connor asked Dick seriously.

Dick left the desk and walked over to the drawer, he pulled it open and took out everything to get suited up: "Better today. I was … out of line yesterday."

Not being one for much drama, Connor responded quite short: "See you soon." The call ended and Dick looked in the mirror as he placed the mask over his eyes. He felt better. He had more vigour today.

* * *

The rope was lowered and she sunk down to earth. Her feet touched the ground and responded by buckling underneath her.

"Today's a big day. The big boss is coming to look at you," Zatanna was hoisted up over the shoulder of one of Harley's large henchmen. She wasn't aware if this one was male or female. The two large towers were just so big, and their voices were gruff. But one holding her was dressed in a spotted clown dress and the other as a male clown.

_These thoughts are irrelevant_

_I don't care_

_Did you not hear what he, she, I mean it said?_

_I don't care_

The male clown pointed toward a table with that same buckled seat. Zatanna knew she was destined for that chair. She was hungry and tired, these broke down any ability to fight back. She longed to fight back as desperately as she longed for freedom. She felt herself being hoisted off of the clown's shoulder and into the chair. The first buckle was that around her ankles and from there they untied her rope binds and buckled her up as they went. Eventually her neck was buckled and she sat there.

"You poor thing, you look so… ugly…" came Harley's voice from behind her and simultaneously a mirror was placed in front of her eyes.

Zatanna's body shuddered at the sight of her own face. Her eyes were red, you could see no white, and it was as if she were some sort of demon. Makeup that had not been cleaned off properly made streaks on her face. Below those streaks though, the sallow colour of her skin was visible. And her hair, her once beautiful long raven hair was…

Harley touched Zatanna's hair in amusement: "This looks like a bird's nest! Not even I would let myself get this bad!" She stroked Zatanna's cheek and whispered in her ear: "You're perfect for when Mister J comes to see you!"

Zatanna envisioned herself biting Harley; it seemed the only way to satiate the anger bubbling underneath. Her stomach rumbled viciously at the thought.

_Yeah, I'm hungry enough to eat Harley Quinn._

"I am kind though, and need you in a favourable mood for Mister J. So look!" Harley beckoned Zatanna to look at one of the other circus performers walking toward her. It was a young girl with dark mahogany hair and wearing a glittery leotard.

"This is Illyana; she's a very good cook. She made you some porridge to eat," Harley points to the table and the skittish girl quickly puts the plate down. The girl stands there quivering like a leaf in Harley's presence. Zatanna looks at the girl and sees herself.

_So that is what I am to become._

_No_

_Oh yes, I am almost there_

Harley languidly ran her fingers along Zatanna's face, she traced over the scars of where the knife had cut her. Zatanna could only inwardly revile her touch. Harley sat herself in Zatanna's lap and held her face firmly in her hands: "I'm going to ungag you. Shout and I'll cut out your tongue. Mutter a spell and I'll cut off your hands. For good measure I'll cut off your ear cause clearly if you try these things you were not listening."

Harley looked at Illyana: "Tell her to believe me girl, show her what I took from you for stealing off of my dinner plate."

Illyana squeaked as she held up her left hand, Zatanna's eyes were wide as she saw the girl was missing three of her fingers. Harley nodded and Illyana fled the scene, Harley gingerly untied the gag. She then took the tape off of the girl's mouth. Zatanna winced, she had not even realised that she couldn't breathe through her mouth because of tape. She spat out what seemed to be a wad of cotton that had been in her mouth as well. Every breathe she drew through her mouth felt like nails grating on a board. Her mouth was dry, rough like sandpaper and all that you could hear were crackling sounds from her throat.

Harley clicked her fingers: "Jack!" Zatanna looked over her shoulder, the one dressed like a female handed Harley a small cup of water. Harley took hold of Zatanna's chin and poured the entire contents of the glass into Zatanna's mouth at once. Zatanna sputtered but shut her mouth tightly, she had a feeling this was all the water she was going to get. Her mouth felt like a sponge, loosening and filling out as she swallowed the water. Her stomach churned in gratitude that something was being sent its way.

Harley patted Zatanna on her head: "Smart girl, that'll be all the water you get."

Harley then clicked her fingers again: "Jill!" The clown dressed as a male took the glass and handed over the small bowl of gruel. He (or was it a she?) handed over a large ladle as well. Zatanna bit her lip, holding back any spite. Right now, food was food, no matter how much she was given. She needed it.

Harley poured the contents into the ladle and then held Zatanna's chin again. She began to pour the gruel into the girl's mouth, Zatanna had only just begun to taste the food when Harley threw the ladle to the floor and shrugged: "Oops." Harley got up and swiftly raised her hand. She proceeded to slap Zatanna; it was sudden and seemingly unnecessary.

_Do something!_

_No, I can't. I'm afraid._

_Don't back down! _

_This is safest._

_BUT IT HURTS!_

_I know._

* * *

M'gann had returned from training with her uncle the night before. She was filled in about the Zatanna situation and was assisting Connor with the analysis of the tattoo.

"It kind of looks like a card, don't you think?" M'gann noted.

Connor nodded and looked at the image critically: "A playing card I think. But the image isn't of a King or a Queen or anything."

Things were still a little awkward between the two of them since M'gann had broken it off with Lagoon Boy. They both knew they still loved each other but at the same time, there was a feeling of wanting to wait.

"I'm surprised Nightwing didn't recognise it."

A cloaked figure stepped past M'gann and Connor, it was Batman. He worked the computers like a magician doing magic and brought up an image of a playing card that looked exactly like the one on the person's arm.

"That is Harley Quinn's latest idea of a signature. She wanted to be like Joker and be able to leave a card behind. It's customised with a harlequin image."

M'gann was in awe of Batman, the intellect of the full League members was still of a great fascination to her.

_Recognised B01 Nightwing_

Nightwing stepped out of the Zeta beam and saw what Batman had brought on screen. He shook his head in his own idiocy.

"You have your perpetrator or perpetrators depending on if she's doing this with Joker," Batman ran through the situation with Nightwing.

Nightwing nodded: "Now we need location and motive."

"I can! I mean, if everyone thinks it's wise I can try and scan for Zatanna's thoughts or Harley's?" M'gann suggested tentatively. She still felt uncomfortable with her power after almost destroying a prior mission.

Nightwing thought for a moment and nodded: "Keep it under control then I'll allow it."

"I'll go out with Wolf and Sphere and see if we can find anything," Connor offered and hearing her name Sphere came whirling around Connor. Wolf followed close behind.

"Nightwing, we want to help all we can as well," M'gann assured and she lifted her hood. She became invisible and proceeded to leave the headquarters. She was followed by Connor, Sphere and Wolf.

Nightwing stood alone with Batman: "Sorry. I'm disappointing you, aren't I?"

Batman stood tall next to Nightwing, not looking him in the eye: "Emotion is a funny thing. You've never been able to keep it under wraps very well. But, that's what made you such a good Robin."

* * *

Zatanna was still strapped into the chair; she had just been left there. She was avoided by everyone from the circus but she could hear the movement and the activity.

_Do something_

_What?_

_Something discreet!_

The realisation dawned on her, if she cast a spell that would be unnoticeable then maybe she could somehow signal the League?

_Sniar Remmus !_

Zatanna's voice was hoarse as she muttered the spell under her breath. She smelt the change in the air as the rain slowly began to pour; it wasn't a torrential downpour as her body was too weak to take on too much. She could hear the activity increasing because of the rain. Then she heard silence.

"MISTER J! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH MISTER J! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME TO VISIT ME PUDDING!"

"Shut up Harley! I've come to see our treasure."

"BUT MISTER J!"

"I warned you Harley, she needed to be ready."

"OH SHE IS! SHE'S SITTING INSIDE THE TENT WITH NO GAG AND SHE'S BEHAVED SIR! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD PUDDING!"

Zatanna heard the ruffle of material behind her; she held her focus on the spell she had cast until the steps were closer. A white face appeared before her, a rancid grin on his face and the smell of death in his breath.

"Well, well… It seems you've done it. She's quiet as a mouse." The Joker stroked Zatanna's face, he felt the scar and then his expression changed. He stood up and walked over to Harley.

"DO you know when the bidders have decided to come Harley?"

"I dunno Mister J, you never told me," Harley was interrupted by a slap to the face. She clutched her face in terror at the abuse from her beloved.

"TONIGHT! I AM MEANT TO SELL HER TONIGHT! AND YOU HAVE… SHE LOOKS PATHETIC! I CAN TRUST YOU WITH NOTHING!"

Zatanna's heart beat faster as she heard the words, if she wasn't found soon. She would likely be lost forever.

**Please review if you like it! I'd appreciate it! It's only through your input that I can improve my writing skills!**


	6. So sorry! No new update! But

**So sorry I have no update for Harley's New Toy today! I spent today drawing Harley actually! See the story has its own cover image now! If you're interested here is my Deviant art page with the full drawing!**

kurosakura-kun

dot

deviantart

dot

com

(This is the only way this site will let me post my page address D: )

**If you like my story very much and wanna draw a scene from it, then you may do so and send me a link! I love drawings! It's my favourite kind of gift!**

**Tomorrow you shall get an update! PROMISE ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 for all you lovely folk who are following my story so far! I still get excited and get the urge to want to write more when I hear how much you guys enjoy it!**

**I don't own Young Justice. I am merely a fan of one of the greatest shows of all time.**

Chapter 6

Bart was running circles around Jaime, even if not at top speed.

"You know what would so just put me in the mode right now?" Bart said with a large grin as he bounded around Jaime.

Jaime could only but raise an eyebrow, he didn't need to speak to let Bart now he could continue.

"Doing something! Something awesome! Something I've dreamed of doing! Something so in the mode!"

"_Allow me to blast the Impulse away…"_

Jaime rolled his eyes: "Don't even finish that sentence."

Bart looked hurt: "Dude, mode officially crashed man."

Jaime looked at Bart in confusion, realising his speech with the scarab came off as him not being interested in Bart's suggestion. He shook his head, pleading innocence: "Hey, I was talking to him. Not to you. Believe me 'ese, I am listening to you."

Bart scowled at Jaime but forgave his friend all too quickly: "Imagine the lights! The smells! The daring acrobatics! LET'S GO TO THE CIRCUS!"

Jaime stopped in his tracks, not too sure if he should take the boy seriously or not. A look of uncertainty crossed his face.

"_The Impulse cannot be serious Jaime Reyes. Jaime Reyes has better things to do than spend his time partaking in immature activity."_

Bart could see the look on Jaime's face and he scowled again, scuffing his feet along the ground: "Mode crashed a second time, a second time! We had no circuses in my time. Enslaved by you, remember?"

"Why you have to go and say that now? That makes me feel guilty," Jaime shook his head and rolled his eyes at the spritely boy. Eventually he caved and shook his head, Bart smiled and continued to gravitate around Jaime as if Jaime were a planet and he a moon.

"Would you stop moving around so much, I'm getting dizzy having you walk around me so much," Jaime protested as he followed the lead of Bart, he still couldn't believe how this boy from the future could become one of his closest friends.

Bart put his hand on Jaime's shoulder and pointed ahead of them: "There it is! The circus! Haly's Circus! Secretly I was guiding you here; you can't resist a circus once you see it! Let's go!"

* * *

Zatanna found herself alone with the Joker, his white face was unable to mask the clear lines of stress. He paced up and down the tent looking at Zatanna frequently.

"Well!" Joker stopped and looked at her, Zatanna remained mute. She sat and watched him through tired eyes.

"Speak now or would you like me to let Harley cut out your tongue as well?" Joket hissed and slammed his hands onto the arms of the chair she was still buckled into. Zatanna winced in fright.

_Play dumb_

_Curse him to hell!_

_Be polite_

_Spit in his face_

_Kill him now before Batman finds out!_

"Y… yes," Zatanna murmured, lowering her gaze from Joker.

He was taken aback slightly: "Yes? Yes what? Yes cut out my tongue? Yes, I'll speak?"

"Yes," Zatanna said again, a little clearer this time.

Joker tired of her ploy and took a knife out of his pocket, hiding it out of sight. "I'll ask you again. What do you mean, you little witch?"

"Nothing," Zatanna's resolve faltered again, she was battling to muster up enough courage for anything. She simply knew that her body could physically and mentally not take it. Joker roared and gripped her hair firmly and gave it a twist.

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS! I SEE WHAT HARLEY DEALT WITH NOW!"

* * *

Nightwing stopped his bike and had a moment to stop and recollect his thoughts. He ran his hand through his dark tresses and scowled to himself: "What does Harley want with you Zee?"

Nightwing looked out over the desolate park he had stopped by, he remembered taking a walk with her down this road just before she was admitted into the League.

_Dick was in his customary sunglasses and jacket, strolling casually along with Zatanna. She had gotten claustrophobic at Mount Justice and had begged him to come and save her from it._

"_Feeling better?" Dick asked casually, keeping it cool._

_Zatanna looked at him and nodded: "Yeah, not feeling so overwhelmed. Just… whelmed now." She caught the smile flash across the boy's face, seeing him smile made her feel accomplished. She playfully nudged him and looked away._

_Dick scratched his head and chuckled, they continued to walk along in silence for a while longer until they reached a park. It was overrun by grass and the apparatus that was visible seemed broken._

_Zatanna stopped him with a simple touch to the elbow. He glanced in her direction: "You know… Nightwing. This park is like you."_

_Dick wasn't aware as to if he should take offence or not: "What? I'm a mess?"_

_Zatanna shook her head: "You are hidden. This grass is like you, and by you I mean Nightwing."_

_Dick shifted in his stance; he kind of had an idea where she was going with this. It was already making him feel guilty._

"_You are tough, far reaching and probably a safe haven for some smaller creatures."_

_Zatanna stepped forward and held up her hands in the direction of a rusty pair of shears lying quite appropriately within the grass: "__Mirt eht ssrag!__" The shears creaked but eventually levitated and furiously began to hack away at the grass that covered the park. Dick watched in amazement at how proficient Zatanna had become with her magic since he first met her. Within minutes all the grass had been defeated by Zatanna's magic. She looked back at Dick and smiled: "Now, close your eyes."_

_Dick grinned with an air of defiance: 'You know, I am wearing sunglasses."_

_Zatanna nodded: "True, but I trust you."_

_Dick closed his eyes and heard her mutter another spell. He heard movement, creaking and bending. He felt a breeze brush past him and then a hand on his shoulder._

"_Open them now."_

_Dick looked and was amazed. The park looked as good as new, if not better. The grass was short and the fences were mended, even the equipment shone like it was new._

"_Zee, your magic is inc…"_

"_This is what I think is under all that grass, someone wonderful. Someone who could be worth a lot more of my time I think," Zatanna interrupted. Dick wasn't sure what to say, he did want to get to know her more but then he thought about Bruce and what Bruce would say. He was dumbstruck._

_Zatanna turned and stood back to back with Dick: "You know, I know Barbara knows who you are. I admittedly get kind of jealous of all the protégés. I'd like a turn, someday if you'll let me."_

"_Zee, I…"_

_Zatanna cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently. She then curtsied and waved goodbye: "I'll walk myself home now Nightwing. See you."_

As Dick reminisced, he felt a pained feeling in his chest. Was it guilt? Remorse? Fear? He was not sure anymore, but having remembered what Zatanna did here at this park made him worry about her a lot more. It was on a more personal and emotional level. He removed the mask from his face and looked on at the sky. His eyes matched the sky in how blue they were.

"Zee, hold on. Nightw… No, Dick Grayson is coming to save you."

**Did I just do that? Did I leave you with a cliff hanger? What will become of precious Zatanna, is she still alive D: Stay tuned for installment 7 to find out! Please review and like if you feel it's a decent story! **

**Till next time!**


End file.
